The older I get
by Sebastian Castellen
Summary: It's mainly a story about Valkyrie being afraid of letting Darquesse out. But now as people get to know, she seals herself from the world. P.S I know I said it's complete but I uploaded a chp 11!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie Cain climbed through her window into her room. She hadn't slept for 2 days. There was this dangerous criminal they had to catch and they had been chasing him for 2 days. 2 WHOLE DAYS. There couldn't be a criminal in the world evil enough to take someone's sleep, could there?

As she came into her room, a girl, an exact replica of herself stared at her. In other words her reflection. It said, "Are you ready to resume your life?"

Valkyrie yawned,'Yeah. I'm tired. And hungry,' Oh god. Food could be a really good thing right now, 'What did you eat for dinner?'

It answered," We had spaghetti. There are some leftovers," perfectly, as if someone's robot. Yup, hers.

Valkyrie nodded and the reflection stepped into the mirror. She stood for a moment and then touched the mirror and memories flooded through her. All normal, nothing exceptional or traumatizing.

She changed her clothes and went downstairs. Her parents were probably sound asleep. She ate some spaghetti and went back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

She woke to her cell phone ringing. She frowned. Who would call her at this time? Skulduggery promised her a goodnight's sleep. She picked up. It was Skulduggery. He sounded urgent, angry and troubled. He said," Valkyrie, listen to me and don't freak out. 'That was enough to make her mind sharp. He continued," Someone found about Darquesse and word got around fast. They are all heading for you. Valkyrie take the reflection out and meet me at the pier. Don't answer your phone to anyone I'll be there in a sec. ok? Valkyrie? Valkyrie?"

Her ears turned deaf. She dropped the phone. She rushed to the mirror and took the reflection out .She knew what to do. She knew this day was always coming. But first she had to tell Skulduggery her plan. She heard the Bentley's tires screech. She turned to the reflection,' Promise me you will take care of my parents. I'll not be coming back. Please be good daughter and sister. And don't answer to any sorcerer you hear me? Not even Skulduggery. '

She dropped down from her window, using the air to cushion her fall. There standing was Skulduggery. She gulped back her tears. Skulduggery turned his head to her as she approached. He got in the Bentley. She got in too. Before e he could start, she said, 'Gordon's house.' He shook his head and drove them to the mansion that once belonged to her uncle, now hers.

When they reached she got out, went to the door and touched a hidden symbol on it. She had to do this, it was necessary for everyone's safety. A force field erupted from the top of the house and enveloped the house. It cost a barrier between her and the Bentley. Skulduggery got out, his skull not hiding his surprise. He came to the force field and started hitting it. Valkyrie breathed out and started,' I always knew people were going to find out. This way I could let Darquesse out deliberately too. So I met up with China and she helped me craft this symbol. Nobody can go in or out through this, not even Darquesse. And,' her voice cracked, "neither can it be shut down and can't be destroyed.' I'm so so sorry, Skulduggery.' Tears poured down her face as she opened the door got in and closed the door behind her. She could still hear Skulduggery pounding on the shield. She slid down against the door and started sobbing loudly.

Outside, Skulduggery sat against the shield, his head down. He muttered, although he knew she couldn't hear it, 'Why? Valkyrie, Why? I could have helped you in every way I could.'


	2. Chapter 2

Skulduggery walked in through his front door, clearly outraged. As he entered his cell phone started ringing. He pressed the answer button, and Ghastly's voice came clear cut through the speaker," Skulduggery we've got a situation, where are you? I know you won't like this but Valkyrie is Darquesse and we have to find her."

Skulduggery threw the phone down and roared at it,'yeah I've noticed!'

The call ended immediately. Skulduggery looked at the phone for a second then smashed it. He came forward and kicked the coffee table. It stood no chance against him and splintered into well splinters. Then suddenly he had an idea, teleporting. Valkyrie wouldn't be stupid enough to not put an anti-teleporting sigil but it was worth a try. Then he remembered his phone was in pieces and he didn't have Fletcher's number. He doubted Valkyrie would give it to him right now. Well looks like he was just going to pay the boy a surprise visit. He smiled his non-existent smile.

On the next day Skulduggery stood in front of Fletcher's door in Australia with a smug non-existent smile. He ringed the doorbell. A pretty girl opened it and fell unconscious. Oh oh, he wasn't wearing his façade and Myra hadn't actually ever seen him. He picked her up, walked in and laid her on the couch. Her phone gave a little beep. He picked it up. It was a text from Fletcher. It read:

_I'm in New Zealand with Hayley and Tane. Be back tomorrow._

Skulduggery cursed. He had taken a long flight from Ireland to here. Now he had to go to New Zealand? Of course it was just next door but he had to call Ghastly and confirm that he is in New Zealand and blah blah blah. He could just fly but he thought it would look weird, a devilishly handsome skeleton with an exquisite suit flying through the air.

Well he got a flight without the elders' permission and got to New Zealand and went straight to the sanctuary. Walking in front of him was the Administrator. She said very politely, 'Can I help you, Mr. Pleasant?'

He answered," I need to find Fletcher Renn. He might be with Hayley Skirmish and Tane Aiavao."

The Administer said, 'Sorry Sir, they have gone for a mission in Mexico.'

"Mexico? But that's half way around the world! I just got here."

'Well Mr. Renn is a teleporter is he not?

"Of course he is! What do you think I'm stupid! Do you have his phone number?"

'I'm sorry Mr. Renn's number is given to very less people for safety. He is the last teleporter after all.'

With that she gave a small bow and walked past him. Now what? He had to go to the USA? That was half way across the world! The stupid boy couldn't stay in one place for some time. He walked out of the sanctuary with long strides and slamming his foot down hard. As he reached outside, there standing was the person he least expected here, Tanith Low. She was leaning against a car examining her sword. When she saw him she walked toward him and came to stand in front of him. Skulduggery crossed his arms and hissed," Tanith. What are you doing here and where is your little pet?

She smiled,' Me? Well I came here looking for you and Sanguine his tracking down the little boy with the hair-do. I heard about Dar-uhhh Valkyrie. Seems like Darquesse can't get out and you want to get Val out of there, don't you? Of course you do. So here I am to form an alliance.'

She struck out her hand. Skulduggery looked at it. He had no choice. Maybe this way he could get Tanith back too and Ghastly would be happy. He shook her hand. She nodded. His brand new phone ringed. He took it out. There was something on the Global Link. He played it. Tanith stood beside him to watch. They peered at the screen:

There were the elders standing in front of the Accelerator along with a dozen or more cleavers .They seemed to be arguing. 'What do you mean it's going to blow up? Why weren't we informed of this sooner?' Ravel was shouting at someone.

Mist answered,' Grand Mage calm down. I'm sure we can shut it down. I think we'll require a certain Ms. China Sorrows.'

Ghastly was the only one who was calm, which was weird but there was an edge to his voice,' China is in hiding and she is good at that too. Nobody will reveal anything about her because of her manipulating charm. There is only one person who can track her but he would most probably kill her.'

Mist snarled,' Pleasant? He is already in a bad mood. If we order him to track down Ms. Sorrows, he would definitely kill her.'

The video turned off. Skulduggery turned his head down. He knew he had to do it. Nobody else could. He just had to control his rage for some time. But finding China meant they could find a way to shut down the shield. He raised his head and spoke cheerfully,' Well looks like we're finding the exact person we both want to kill. And tell Sanguine to bring Fletcher to Ireland'

Tanith grinned,' This, should be fun.'


	3. Chapter 3

**5 months later **

Skulduggery was going through all the files that contained the name China in the File Room in the sanctuary which Valkyrie liked to call The Magical Hall of Mystical Cabinets, when Fletcher Renn appeared in front of him. His clothes were in rags and he was bleeding. He snarled' Seriously, you sent Sanguine after me?' He held his arms out and said,' Look what happened, I've constantly been running from a pathetic psycho who I thought was trying to kill me. But what do I find that Skulduggery Pleasant commanded him to find him.'

Skulduggery looked at him. He did look bad. He needed a shower and a change of clothes and a visit to Dr. Nye. But now was not the time. He started calmly, "Did you hear about Valkyrie?"

He held his head down,' Yes, and you need me to try to teleport into the house. But she has probably has an anti-teleporter sigil there'

"I know but it's still worth a try. And we are also looking for China. She helped Valkyrie craft that sigil and we need her to somehow shut down the Accelerator."

He sighed,' Fine, let's go but first I need to see Nye.'

Skulduggery nodded,' We'll go after you've cleaned up. I'll be waiting for you in front of Gordon's house. Come there when you're done.'

Fletcher disappeared and Tanith walked into the room. She put her hands on her hips and said,' Ms. China is still nowhere to be found. But I got Wilhelm Scream here.'

A pale man walked in. he was missing one finger. He was a user of the symbol magic. Not as specialized as China Sorrows but was still good. Skulduggery put the file down and came to stand in front of the man who was clearly terrified. He cleared his throat," Well Mr. Scream, it looks like you're our only option so come on I'll like you to examine some sigils. "

Scream nodded quickly. Skulduggery walked out the door and went straight towards the Accelerator. He pointed to a symbol. Scream took out a magnifying glass and a book. He scrutinized the symbol. After a moment he got up and spoke,' Well that is not a symbol. It's a family Crest. It is a scorpion.'

Tanith widened her eyes and said to Skulduggery,' You know who that belongs to, right? It belongs to the ancient-Faceless –Ones- worshiping- family who founded the Diablerie. '

Skulduggery nodded," And their latest and last descendant is …China Sorrows"


	4. Chapter 4

**This song is The Older I get by Skillet. I planned the whole fanfic while listening to it. So thanks from me to Skillet for writing and singing this wonder ful song. And while you read this, I recommend that you listen to the song**

**2 years after Valkyrie sealed herself off**

Skulduggery Pleasant, the great detective was very worried. It was proven it would be china's choice whether to blow up or shut down the Accelerator. China, who was still nowhere to be found. Tanith Low, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue, The Monster Hunters were all looking for her. And here was the skeleton detective still worried about his partner who 2 years ago sealed herself off from the world. He walked into her room in his house. It was still the way she had left it when she was last here. He picked up her guitar and went to sit by the window. He began playing. He hadn't played it for over decades.

_The walls between You and I  
Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight_

The space between Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder

The older I get Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think  
The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

What was I waiting for  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had

I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this 

At Gordon's Valkyrie was singing the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyrie hit the dummy and it's head came off with a single blow. She kicked another one marveling at her strength. 3 years had passed and she had invested her time in controlling Darquesse. She never knew the answer was quite so simple. All she had to do was bond with Darquesse. Now she was Darquesse and Valkyrie. She had all of Darquesse's powers but not her psycho pathetic nature. Still she had activated the shield and now couldn't get out. From that point she trained and grew in power. She was 20 now. The only person that kept her company was Gordon. Who sadly was dead now. Yes the echo stone was destroyed. Darquesse gained control a while back and destroyed the echo stone. She had already mourned. No point sulking now.

Finally, she killed every single dummy in the room. She wiped her brow. Then she waved a hand and all dummies became whole again. A necromancy trick she had learned. She walked out of the training room and into the kitchen. She picked up an apple and began munching on it. Fletcher had been visiting her. She could on/off the anti-teleporter sigil easily. He also kept her updated on everything going around the world. Skulduggery was quite worried. She missed him,, ok, a lot. But she couldn't get out.

Fletcher appeared in front of her. He looked baffled. He spoke in a low tone,' Valkyie, China controls the Accelerator now and she put it on blowing. It's going to donate in a day.'


	6. Chapter 6

Skulduggery ran through the darkened streets of Rome. Tanith ran on the rooftops. They had found China. Finally after 3 years. And they were so close to catching her. He saw Tanith jump down on someone. He caught up with her . China was on all fours. She looked as beautiful as ever although her clothes were almost rags. She raised her head up at Skulduggery and smiled a sad smile. She got up and pressed a symbol on her forehead. Her body started glowing. She roared,' Accelerator, commence countdown sequence, NOW!' She turned her head to Skulduggery,' I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for playing a part in your family's murder. I'm just so sorry.'

Then she fell. She was going to die. Skulduggery knelt by her and spoke softly ,' China what about the shield? The one Valkyrie and you set up. Please tell me how to shut it down.'

She coughed and said weakly,' I'm sorry but that is going to kill Valkyrie now. It's not a shield to keep her in or anybody out. It's a force field to destroy Darquesse if she touches it.'

Then her eyes closed and she was dead. Tanith was staring with her eyes and mouth open wide. Then she snarled,' You dare kill my savior!' and cut the dead China's head off.

Skulduggery got up. He held his head down. Tanith screamed,' What are we going to do now? Darquesse is going to die and the accelerator is going to blow up.'

Skulduggery re adjusted his hat. He raised his head and said happily,' I have a plan.

**I killed China. BOO YEAH! I always hated her, for some reason. **


	7. Chapter 7

Skulduggery called Fletcher and told him to meet up with him at the sanctuary. The boy reluctantly agreed. Skulduggery had to try to teleport into Gordon's house. He didn't care if Fletcher's atoms were scattered trough existence.

Finally the boy arrived. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? Skulduggery wasn't going to kill him. He announced ,'Fletcher teleport to Gordon's, immediately.'

Fletcher backed away and spoke. His voice shook, ' I can't do that, sir.'

Sir? Since when did he call Skulduggery sir? He spoke with a softer tone,' Nothing's going to happen. I checked the house and there was no anti-teleporting sigil.'

'No it's not that she'll be mad.'

'Who, Fletcher? Valkyrie? She won't be mad at me. I'm way too sophisticated. I can't say the same about you. She'd be pretty mad you didn't follow her orders. Now teleport me there, RIGHT NOW!'

He nodded and grabbed his arm. He was suddenly in Gordon's study. Fletcher disappeared immediately. That poor, coward boy. He examined the room. There was no echo-stone. Surely it would be with Valkyrie. He went downstairs. Valkyrie was sitting in the living room. She looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened and Skulduggery hugged her so tight he thought her bones would break. She hugged him back and then pulled away and said,' Whoa, how did you get in? It was Fletcher wasn't it. Oh I'm going to kill him.'

Skulduggery laughed and then spoke,' What about Darquesse? Did you get to control her?'

She nodded and then thrust out her palm and a laser hit the sofa behind him and it disintegrated. He nodded, impressed. Then said,' Good. Excellent. Now I want you to come with me. You are the only one that can stop the Accelerator. But we will have to teleport. One touch to the shield will kill you.'

She frowned,' You spoke to China?'

'Yes, she's quite dead now.'

'You killed her?' she said horrified

'No she killed herself and the Accelerator is going to blow in Let's say,' he looked at his watch,' In an hour. Aren't we lucky?'


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were waiting for Fletcher. Valkyrie was pacing around the room. Skulduggery was sitting calmly in an armchair. He said,' Valkyrie, calm down. We still have half an hour.'

Valkyrie stopped in front of him. She smiled and said,' Yes, half an hour till the world will be destroyed. AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!'

'Seriously, I think Fletcher is too scared to come. He's terrified that you will beat him to a pulp. Poor, poor Fletcher.'

'That's it I'm calling him now.'

'Be my guest.'

She picked up her phone and speed dialed Fletcher. She waited a minute and then lost her patience. Then she snatched Skulduggery's phone and called him. He picked up,' What happened? Is Valkyrie mad at me?'

Valkyrie shouted,' FLETCHER! I'll take care of you later but right now we need to go to the sanctuary.'

She could almost feel him nodding. He hung up. She turned to Skulduggery and gave him his phone back. He got up and folded his arms. Then he spoke ,'What happened to Gordon?'

Valkyrie held her head down and muttered,' I destroyed the echo-stone. I mean Darquesse did.'

Skulduggery nodded. They waited for 10 minutes. Skulduggery checked his watch and hesitated,' 20 minutes.'

Then Fletcher appeared in front of them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie shouted simultaneously,' Where were you?'

He shrank back and said,' I was fixing my hair.'

They both sighed. Fletcher grabbed them both and teleported into the throne room. The thrones were empty except for the middle one. There was a cat sleeping on it. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. Skulduggery pointed at it,' That, my dear, is Ravel's cat. He bought it so he wouldn't be lonely while working. The cat's very useful and it hates Madame Mist. It's name is Coffee.'

'Coffee?'

'Ravel likes coffee. Ghastly wanted to name it Tea. I wanted to name it Skulduggery. We had a big argument over it,' He sighed,' But as always the Grand Mage has to win an argument.'

'Poor you.'

There was a sound behind them. Tanith walked in and slashed her sword at Fletcher's neck. He ducked and his hair fell to the ground. Tanith smiled as Fletcher fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face. He muttered,' My hair, my beautiful hair.'

Valkyrie jumped for Tanith as she swiped at Fletcher's neck again. Valkyrie pushed Tanith to the ground but the damage was done. Fletcher's head lay on the ground. Valkyrie knees buckled beneath her and she fell. Skulduggery came to catch her. He whispered to her,' Come on we have to go 10 minutes to the blow up. Fight now, mourn later, remember?'

She nodded. She had tears in her eyes. They got up and went to the door. Then Tanith got up and beamed,' Did I kill him? Darquesse are you here? My lady?'

Valkyrie was out of the room by then and Skulduggery shook his head.

They ran towards the Accelerator. It was deep down in the lower levels. Madame Mist came in front of them. She spoke in the quiet way of hers,' Detectives, where were you? The Accelerator is going to blow up. Are you here to stop it? Of course you are. Well, so sorry but I can't let you do that.'

Skulduggery took out his gun and aimed it to her head and hissed,' Mist, where are Ghastly and Erskine?'

She shook her head and spoke with mock pity,' Elder Bespoke and the Grand Mage? I'm so sorry but they're dead.'

Skulduggery snarled and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Mist right between the eyes and she was dead before she fell to the ground. Coffee came and purred at Mist. Valkyrie raised and eyebrow at that and said, 'Wow, Ravel found a pretty good cat. Are you sure they are dead or was she lying?'

Skulduggery muttered, 'I don't know Valkyrie. We'll have to find out. And we have lost a lot of time. 3 minutes to blow up.'

She nodded and they ran to the Accelerator. It was glowing like China did when she activated the sigil. Tipstaff came. He was crying. When he spoke his voice shook,' Detectives, please we have no idea how to shut this down. The elders are dead.'

Skulduggery held his head down. He had just lost his two lifelong friends. He was allowed to sulk. Valkyrie walked towards the Accelerator. She had no idea how to shut it down. She had to absorb it's power. But it was too much. She would die. But this was necessary. Skulduggery knew that but he couldn't let her die so easily. She was the only one he had.

He advanced toward her but she waved a hand and a shield came up surrounding her and the Accelerator. She mouthed I'm sorry. Skulduggery went to the shield and said,' You can't play the same card again, Valkyrie.'

Valkyrie sighed and then smiled, 'I need to absorb the power; otherwise we'll all be dead. After I do that we'll see who lives and who's dead, ok?'

Then it happened, the Accelerator exploded. Valkyrie clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and thrust out her palms. The whole explosion channeled into her. After she absorbed all of it she fell to the ground and the shield deactivated. Skulduggery rushed to her side. She laughed,' Looks like I did save the world and didn't destroy it.'

Skulduggery laughed,' Yeah, you are a true hero from the inside, Valkyrie and you are not going to die.'

She smiled,' There's not much time left you know.'

'No, Valkyrie Cain you are not dying. Then I'll have no one to annoy.'

She laughed ,' I'm going to miss you too. Good bye.' Then she closed her eyes.

' No, Valkyrie no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Tipstaff came behind him,' She's dead. But she died a hero's death. She deserves a hero's funeral.'

Behind Tipstaff came Shudder, Saracen and Vex. They all looked at Skulduggery with his head down and Valkyrie Cain dead. They're eyes widened. Saracen said something Skulduggery couln't hear and everyone left the room.

But all Skulduggery could think was that his best friend and partner was dead and this time he couldn't save her

**I know I killed a lot of people and I'm not sorry. But Val's death, it broke my heart. **


	9. Chapter 9

Anton Shudder, Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue climbed out of the car. They looked at the house that was once Valkyrie's. They had just found out that Valkyrie's reflection had killed her cousin, carol and put a reflection to replace her. They had to destroy the refection. So here they were. They had also called Fergus to Desmond's house. The three of them would destroy the reflections while Skulduggery tells the whole story. Simple plan that could go easily but it was never that easy.

Valkyrie Cain, she had just died, some hours ago. They were going to have her funeral tomorrow. Skulduggery hadn't uttered a word since then. Usually he would have something cocky to say but today he was speechless.

The Bentley arrived and Skulduggery got out. Valkyrie's body was actually in the Bentley. Dexter rang the doorbell. Melissa Edgley opened the door. She had a smile on her face that would be replaced with tears in some time. Dexter cleared his throat and then spoke,' Mrs. Edgley, can we come in? We have to speak to you and your husband about something very important.'

She nodded and they entered. She led them into the living room and they sat down. Skulduggery sat down heavily on an armchair. Desmond and Melissa sat in front of them. Desmond crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow then spoke, 'Yes?'

At that time the door bell rang. Melissa went to open it and she came back with Fergus, Beryl and the twins. They got up from the couch. Only Skulduggery remained seated with his head down. Anton said,' Mr. and Mrs. Edgley can I bring your daughter down. We need to talk to all of you. Dexter grab Carol.'

Dexter grabbed Carol and pulled her aside and then said,' All of you sit down, yes you too, Crystal. Anton get _Stephanie_ down here'

Anton went upstairs as the Edgleys sat down except for Carol. Anton came down a minute later with Valkyrie's reflection. He grunted,' She has the scepter, you know.'

Anton held the two reflections by their arms and then Dexter shot them with lasers and they both decapitated. The Edgleys cried out and Crystal got up she pointed to the pile of ashes and said,' Those two were reflections. Right? Where are the real ones?'

The Edgleys started speaking all at the same time. The three Dead Men tried to answer their questions but failed. Suddenly Skulduggery bellowed, 'EVERYONE SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'll tell the story right from the beginning. Anton, Saracen and Dexter would you please leave us alone.'

They walked out of the house. Skulduggery told them everything right from the beginning skipping some things like the injuries, his secret and Caelen. Her parents would get too freaked out. The Edgleys listened with interest, and then he reached the part he dreaded, Valkyrie's death. He paused at there and tapped the two symbols on his collarbones and watched them scream in horror as he revealed his skeleton self. Only Crystal remained quiet. Then he breathed out,' Ok, now about where are your daughters. They….they,' his voice cracked,' are….are… dead'

Melissa shook her head and said in a quiet voice,' So you mean to tell me my daughter sacrificed herself to save the world.'

Skulduggery slowly nodded,' Not the first time. She's saved the world loads of times.'

Beryl shakily said,' Carol is dead? The doppelganger killed her?'

'Yes'

Beryl and Melissa burst into tears. Fergus and Desmond also had tears in their eyes but did not cry. Crystal was sobbing loudly. Skulduggery looked up. Sadly he couldn't cry. He knew he wanted to.

Saracen came in. He was on the phone. He nodded and hung up. He looked at Skulduggery then spoke with hatred,' The Supreme Council is coming to the funeral tomorrow. Even Tanith and Billy-Ray are. Other people like Frightening and the Monster Hunters are also coming.'

Melissa blew her nose on a tissue. She said,' You're holding a funeral for Stephanie?'

'Yes' answered Skulduggery,' She died a true hero's death.'

His phone rang; he picked it up and held up a finger as he answered. He said,' Yes, who is this?'

'This is Dusk.' Skulduggery froze and Dusk continued,' Cain is dead?'

Skulduggery wanted to travel through the phone and go to strangle Dusk. He forced himself to calm down and answered in a cold voice,' Yes. May I ask, why?'

'I'm coming to the funeral'

Skulduggery slowly hung up the phone. Saracen narrowed his eyes and then spoke with a dull voice,' Dusk is coming to the funeral.'

Skulduggery nodded slowly. His phone rang again. He cursed and picked up, 'Hello'

It was Solomon. His voice shook. He seemed to be crying. He said,' Valkyrie's dead? The funeral's tomorrow? I'm coming.'

He hung up. Saracen shook his head and dialed a number and then spoke into the mouthpiece,' Tipstaff, we're having a big funeral tomorrow. At the place the Irish temple used to be. Yes, and prepare the guest list. Many people are coming.'

He hung up and walked out. Skulduggery looked at the Edgleys. He said softly,' Dexter will pick you up tomorrow at sharp 12pm. Ok? Fair enough.'

He turned to walk out but someone put a hand on his shoulder. Desmond Edgley said,' You were a bad influence on her.'

He nodded and walked out. Be for walking out, he tipped his hat and said,' That's what everyone says and my answer is always the same. I've never claimed otherwise.'

**Please tell me any other person you want to come to the funeral**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAHAHAHA. I'm so cruel I'm not going to write the funeral. This is after the funeral.**

Skulduggery stood over his partner's grave with a white lily in his hand. He hunched down and placed it against the tombstone. The funeral had ended an hour ago. He had to meet everyone and he did. Then he had to listen to the insults that were thrown his way. Everyone concluded that it was his fault she had died. Of course it was, if he just hadn't brought her in to this bizarre world. But there were no ifs now, she was dead and her death was on his hands. She couldn't even come back like him. Only if she could.

He'd miss her but he now just had to go on without a partner. He was also elected for the next Grand Mage. No one else would take the position. Finally he had to give in to the persuasions. He was no longer Detective Pleasant, the skeleton detective. He was now Grand Mage Pleasant, the one and only skeleton elder. Valkyrie would have never stopped annoying him. Beside him were Elder Rue and Elder Vex. People thought they were safe in the hands of three Dead Men. Not breathing soul knew he was one of Mevolent's infamous Generals. He sighed and walked back to the Bentley.

Valkyrie watched the Bentley drive away. She followed it. Her ghost still lurked this world. She couldn't leave him this easily. Now it was time to tease the new Grand Mage.

**There you go. That's the ending. Please review people. Please like this page on facebook. I admin it.**

** sebastiancastellen#**

**I'm going to write some songfics next. Know any good songs? Please send me a message.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people I know I finished the fanfic but I really wanted to add this. This is when the Valkyrie ghost comes.**

Skulduggery got out of the Bentley. He hadn't gone to cemetery road. He just wanted to come here. He looked up at Gordon's manor. He sighed and walked up to the door. He wondered who would take this now, since Valkyrie and Gordon were now both gone. He took out the key from its hiding place and opened the door. He walked in and looked at his surroundings. Then held his head down low. HE walked into the living room. On the table, sitting idly was a cup of tea and a half eaten apple. HE shook his head and then walked quietly upstairs.

He reached upstairs and made his way for Valkyrie's bedroom. HE walked in. Honestly he hadn't seen a room bigger than this. It was a huge room with golden wallpaper with a maroon carpet. There sitting in the middle of the room was a piano. He looked at it. Since when did Valkyrie play the piano? He laughed. He sat down at the piano and looked at the sheet of music. It was My Immortal by Evanescence. HE shrugged then took off his gloves and started playing. He quietly murmured the lyrics to himself.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

...me, me, me.

After he finished, there came a sound of clapping. He looked back alarmed. There stood Valkyrie with an impressed look on her face. Skulduggery shook his head and then said loudly,' No you're not real. I'm hallucinating again.'

She laughed and walked closer to him and said,' No silly! I'm real! I'm dead. But how could someone as awesome as me stay dead. I am THE DARQUESSE, after all. I can cheat death like you did. In some time if try hard enough I can become alive again.'

Skulduggery smiled his non-existent smile. He walked towards her then hugged her. He passed through her. She made a face and said,' Didn't you hear what I said? I am a ghost. I can become human again.'

He laughed shaking his head.

**There you all go. A happy ending. I wanted to end it this way. I absolutely love the song. Please review. I need to know if I should write more fanfics. And please like this page sebastiancastellen#. I admin it.**


End file.
